


Mentiras dulces

by DreamerStar



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Delusions, Drama, M/M, Romance, white lies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y se están mintiendo. Lo saben, saben que dicen mentiras cuando se besan con promesas imposibles de cumplir. Saben que se engañan cuando duermen junto como si siempre pudiera ser así. Lo saben, por supuesto que lo saben, pero aún así no pueden evitarlo. Mentir resulta demasiado reconfortante a veces. Casmund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras dulces

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que escribí hace algún tiempo (meses si no me equivoco) y bueno hoy lo he visto y he pensado que era un buen momento para subirlo. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Aviso: Relación hombre x hombre.

 

_El Viajero del Alba_  navegaba suavemente por el océano cuál sirena nadando a través de las crestas del oleaje; tan elegante y sofisticado como los rayos de sol que teñían las aguas de dorado. Pero aquello, el paisaje y el vaivén del barco, carecía de sentido para Edmund y Caspian en aquel momento.

Perdidos, o más encontrados que nunca, se refugiaban en el camarote del capitán con una vana excusa. Allí, lejos de todo, confesaban secretos tan grandes que podrían hundir al mundo (a sus mundos) en la oscuridad más aterradora.

Más incluso que la creada por la Bruja Blanca o la bruma.

Pero nada de eso existía en el camarote. De hecho ni siquiera existía el tiempo, la verdad o la mentira...

Caspian encontraba con suma facilidad el camino a los labios de Edmund, que le esperaba ansioso de amor. Edmund descubrió sin querer la forma exacta de enredar su cuerpo con el de Caspian, que acercaba más sus cuerpos.

Y no había mal, no encontraban error alguno en sus acciones fortuitas. Sólo hallaban el deseo de hacer perdurar el momento por siempre. Sólo la imperiosa necesidad de no separarse.

Caspian besaba y besaba a Edmund, recorriendo su piel de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, como si fuese la única forma de continuar viviendo. Edmund acariciaba y acariciaba a Caspian, trazando con dedos cuidadosos cada músculo y cicatriz, como si así pudiera recordar por siempre la sensación de piel contra piel.

_«Estas equivocado, no es correcto, está mal, no debes...»_  dice una voz en la cabeza de Edmund.  _«Te vas a marchar, puede ser la última vez que lo veas. Va a ser la última vez...»_  Y Edmund jadea ante las caricias de Caspian, mandando al diablo los funestos pensamientos que le corroen.

No son necesarios. No mientras sienta a Caspian bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

« _Eres rey, no debes hacer eso, tienes que casarte...»_  susurra una voz contra la oreja de Caspian.  _«Se va a ir, se marchará y su vuelve ¿quién sabe cuántos años habrán pasado para ti? »_  Caspian deja escapar un gemido quedo ante los suaves besos de Edmund, espantado sus pesares con un simple gesto.

No los necesita. No mientras Edmund siga sosteniendo su mano tan dulcemente.

Y se están mintiendo. Lo saben, saben que dicen mentiras cuando se besan con promesas imposibles de cumplir. Saben que se engañan cuando duermen junto como si siempre pudiera ser así.

Lo saben, por supuesto que lo saben, pero aún así, a pesar de saber todo eso, no pueden parar.

Mentir resulta demasiado confortable a veces. Y la verdad, la demoledora verdad que amenaza con romperles el corazón, resulta demasiado dura.

Demasiado real.

Por ello prefieren el espejismo de futuros y promesas que han construido con sumo cuidado, sin ser consciente de que se alzaba sobre un castillo de naipes destinados a caer.

Y lo harían. Por supuesto que lo harían; pero hasta que llegara ese día, hasta que todo el espejismo se viniera abajo, seguirían besándose y soñando.

Seguirían viviendo en su dulce mentira.

 

**Fin**.


End file.
